civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleopatra (Civ6)
Trade Routes grant +4 . Trade Routes sent to Egypt from other provide +2 for them and +2 for Egypt. International Trade Routes grant +4 . Trade Routes sent to Egypt from other provide +2 for them and +2 for Egypt. +100% Alliance Points from trading with allies. |agenda-name = Queen of the Nile |agenda-description = Likes civilizations with powerful militaries, and will try to ally with them to avoid conflict. Dislikes civilizations with weak militaries. |quote = Eternity was in our eyes and lips. }} Cleopatra VII Philopator (69 – 12 August 30 BC), more commonly known as Cleopatra, was the last active pharaoh of Ptolemaic Egypt. She leads the Egyptians in Civilization VI. Cleopatra is Qin Shi Huang's main competitor in the wonder race; however, instead of a Great Wall to hide behind, she uses her charm (and trade benefits) to encourage her powerful friends to attack on her behalf. Intro There will be those who underestimate you, but you are cunning and full of tricks, Queen Cleopatra. Your charm will establish indestructible alliances with the strongest leaders of the world. Keep your friends close by your side and you will find yourself untouchable, with the glory of Egypt primed to win over the world. In-Game Cleopatra's unique agenda, Queen of the Nile, causes her to favor civilizations with a strong military and dislike civilizations with a weaker military. Her unique ability, Mediterranean's Bride, gives +4 to Trade Routes Egypt starts. Other civilizations' Trade Routes to Egypt provide +2 to them and +2 for Egypt. In Rise and Fall, she also earns double Alliance Points for trading with her allies. Detailed Approach Egypt starts right along a River where they get bonuses for building districts and wonders. Those wonders become especially valuable with Sphinxes nearby, allowing Egypt to get off to a speedy start in all areas of the game. If Cleopatra can then befriend the other powerful civilizations (perhaps because they are getting from trading with her) she will be able to continue to move forward with wonders. This will set her up to push toward any victory type, though with both wonders and Sphinxes, she is especially strong playing for a Culture Victory. Lines Cleopatra is voiced by Nirvana Hisham. She speaks Middle Egyptian, the best-documented stage of the ancient Egyptian language, which was anachronistically used between 2000 and 1300 BC. Realistically, she would have spoken Koine Greek, her native language and the official language of Ptolemaic Egypt's courts. She was also fluent in Demotic, the form of Egyptian used during the 1st century BC. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I am only interested in people worthy of my time. You are obviously one of them. Agenda-based Disapproval: You are not worthy to bask in our presence. Your power is as fragile as your army is weak. Attacked: Hah! Osiris will be pleased to welcome my enemies. Declares War: I have had enough with you. May Amun Ra guide us! (Iu em-'a paï meh en-ek! Seshem Amun-Ra en-en!) Defeated: Egypt is lost. If I can't embrace my love, I will embrace the asps. (Iu Kemet nehuti, Ir nen seheni es paï merer seheni en ahut!) Greeting: I am Isis reborn, I am the living Nile, I am Cleopatra and an ally, if you are worthy. (Inek Iset, Isis, heperti sep-sen, Inek Kliwopatra hena henemeset ir iwek shawu.) Unvoiced Delegation: My diplomatic delegation brings you a small gift of papyrus from the New Isis. Welcome them as you would welcome me. Delegation Accepted: Excellent! Accepts a Delegation: I received your offerings to the New Isis from your trade delegation. I will remember your kindness. Denounced by Player: You dare insult the New Isis?!? You will regret this! Denounces Player: You are worse than Brutus and Cassius combined. The world will know the truth! Invitation to Capital: Alexandria is the home of Pharaohs, my home. I can tell you more if you tell me of your capital. Invitation to City: We have a city nearby. Would you like to visit? I'd like to introduce you to our boardgame, Senet. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Cleopatra's diplomacy screen shows an interior palace balcony overlooking a city. * Cleopatra's leader ability is a common nickname for the city of Alexandria, referencing its status as a major trade hub in the Mediterranean Sea, while her leader agenda is a common epithet for Cleopatra. Gallery File:Maxresdefault-0.jpg|Cleopatra's reveal File:63CHLPb.jpg|Cleopatra as she appears in a Twitch.TV video from E3 File:Cleopatra screen.jpg|Promotional image of Cleopatra File:Cleopatra loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Cleopatra on the loading screen Videos Related achievements Category:Egyptian